Jayfeathers Facebook Page!
by Yamalama
Summary: Jayfeather got a facebook page Who KNOWS what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeathers Facebook Page!

Jayfeather got up from his nest and went to his computer

He logged onto Facebook and Typed in his e-mail and his password

And he had 2 messages on his wall

Squirrelflight

Toms, What would you say if I told you I was having your kits?

Commentts

Brambleclaw: you already did and then lied about it…

Ashfur:YAYZ!

Firestar:umm your my daughter

Greystripe: Firestars gonna KILL me

Tigerstar:Pest*Hisssssss

Jayfeather typed in

How could I ? Ive been COMPLETELY ignoring you ever since Hollyleaf revealed the secret…

He looked at his status he got one Friend request Holly leaf! He said in alarm! He quickly accepted

He looked at his other Status update

Spottedleaf Gosh I wish thunderclan would stop having so many problems! So I don't have to fix the all

Lionblaze: Gosh Noone asks you to stick your nose in everything

All of thunderclan likes his clicked like and logged off

MORE TOMAROW I really liked Mistyfoots Facebook page so I HAD to make one of my own So Splotchpelt Thank youzzzz!


	2. Facebook page and a chat with His sister

_**Peoplez! stop gettiong mad at me maybeez he had braille on the keys or maybe i should take it down and do a new character but really if you dont like it why did you read it when it says RIGHT ON THE TITLE **__**Jayfeathers**__** Face book page we all know jayfeather is blind but im not FORCING you to read it any wayz im going to continue the page but if i get alot more "oh jayfeathers blind!" "the clans have no access to technology'' ITS CALLED IMAGINATION PEOPLEZZ gosh i get so mad sometimes any way go to something else if you dont like it you dont have to lower me self esteem just because you didnt like it so anyway ill make the chapters and maybe even a new story"hint hint"**_

Jayfeather awoke drowsily and padded over to his computer typed in his email and password he had 2 status updates and Hollyleaf was on chat so he decided to look at his status

Leafpool: im a warrior does that mean i cant go to the moonpool?

Firestar:I dont know..

Squirrelflight:Go where ever you want to my dear sister no cat can take your freedom away!

Crowfeather:Meet me there PLEASE!

"Humf" Jayfeather angrily typed in feeling the Braille on his keys

"Just dont go when im going and wallow in something like mud to hide your stench ugh i dont like the idea of you walking where i sleep every half moon"

He suddenly thought of the ancient stoneteller Half-Moon he looked her up "shes here!"he friend requested her and waited he remembered Hollyleaf

Jayfeather:Hi!

Hollyleaf:JAYFEATHER!

Jayfeather:i didnt know you were alive!

Hollyleaf: How did you know i was alive cats in starclan have accounts to right...

Jayfeather:... killjoy...

Hollyleaf:ive only friend requested you and lionblaze PLEASE dont tell them im alive i would absolutely DIE!

Jayfeather:To the clans you already did though

Hollyleaf: i have to go brother Sol is calling

Jayfeather:SOL!

Hollyleaf:Wow ive been down here THAT long! well anyway yes Sol he is my mate

Jayfeather couldnt beleive his ears!

(he can hear what shes talking because he has that thingy downloaded in his computer that lets him hear what is typed lol so anyway)

Hollyleaf:Jayfeather? oh well i must go Brother I musnt keep him waiting!

He exited the chat and went to his other status update.

Firestar:Is it wrong to have loved a forbidden love then lost and loved again?

Crowfeather:Only if your clan hates you for it

Leafpool:FATHER! You loved a forbidden love?

Sandstorm:Yes he did He Loved spotted leaf only after she died i have to thank Cinderpelt for Directing him in the right line that leads to me or else we wouldnt have had such beautiful daughters

Firestar:i loved you before Cinderpelt pointed it out to me! what about you! you were swooning over Dustpelt!

Sandstorm:He Was Moonning over ME!

Dustpelt:...

Jayfeather somewhat enjoyed the leader and his mate fight he was quiet for a moment and made a page Blindness

he called it and then put

Am i the only one who was born blind?

and then he exited out of face book


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys again.. ive decided to continue with Jayfeathers facebook page because many people like it! im sorry i havnt updated it in a LOOOONG time but ive been on vaca where apparently technology hasnt been invented yet i am also going to be makeing a new story! its like warriors but in HUNGER GAMES version! lol so anywayz ill be putting up my own charries and if i need help ill put up a create a cat where you can makez your own ! it might be fudgin at first but remember im not good at wrighting no bad commentes PLZES! so uhmm thats pretty much it so uhh enjoy~!

Jayfeather woke up from his nest slightly light headed after the party.(lol)  
>kicking away coome of the empty cans of soda he failingly trampled to his comuter desk, sat down and started spinning around in his chair shouting 'WEEEEEEEEE" then got on facebook...<p>

blah blah blah He had 4 status updates and one 1 friend request while noone was online he saw (il put saw and looked in here while hes blind ok just forget about it when your going to put it in your reveiw T.T) that Halfmoon had not accepted his reqest saying that he was a creepy stalker.

he shrugged and looked at the friend request from Hello Kitty he was a little creeped out by this then looked at their pictures it showed a cat with brouad shoulders and black stripes riding a unicorn he recogneized the cat at once

Tigerstar...

he sighed and said no then wrote Tigerstar a message

" tigerstar its not that i dont want to be your friend its that i dont want to be your friend virtually,phisicly,mentally,or even verbally hope you understand!  
>*Jayfeather*<p>

he looked over his shoulder and saw leafpool he stared at her as she read his message then said in an odd toms voice " Thats cold". he rolled his eyes and stared in her direction as she padded out flicking her looked back at his screenthen remembered his other updates seeing that Firestar had commented on his status.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Jayfeather:Am i the only one who was born blind?<p>

Firestar:In my awesomely awesome over extenced leadership time, yes, yes you are

Leafpool:Well of course you are have you seen anyone else blind?

Mousefur: WHAT WHAT DID YOU SAY!/

Longtail:Being blind isnt a bad thing it means starclan thought you could survive without sight.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Jayfeather rolled his eyes at all the crappy coments seeing that the rest of his updates were replies to his status an ear peircing yowl echoed from the clearing he quickly logged off Facebook and Ran towards the Heart of the sound.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>thank you for reading just click right| there and leave a good comment if you please!<p> 


End file.
